


Princess Allyson

by Fuhlair



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Longing, Princes & Princesses, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, soft domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Allyson cheats on her husband to fuck her favorite knight in the kingdom, and Dinah is under her spell and will do anything for her princess.





	Princess Allyson

Dinah walks into her quarters at the end of her shift. As she takes of her helmet, her long locks falling down her back, she feels eyes on her. She turns around to see Princess Allyson, the woman she worked as a daytime guard for, standing in a silk nightgown. 

"Miss Hansen." The tiny blonde whispered as she allowed herself into the guards quarters. Dinah knew why she was here, and the fact made her center tingle in excitment. Dinah stood a little taller despite feeling the intimidation of her superior. The small action made the princess smile before grabbing her guard's should. 

"You know the drill. On your knees for me." She said sweetly, pushing down on her as a small guide of action. Dinah did as she was told, even if she felt guilty in doing so every time. Ally was married and set to be queen soon; she shouldn't enjoy being at her service like she did. But she did, and she couldn't bring herself to tell the princess no because she loved her and the way she made her feel. She loved the way the guilt disappeared from her body when she allowed herself to service her superior. 

Dinah watched as the girl teasingly took her sweet ole time to remove her garments. Though it took more time than she wanted, it allowed her time to admire her flawless body before she went in to do her job. 

"Tell me how much you want me, Miss Hansen." She whispered seductively, her eyes dripping with hot lust. Dinah couldn't find any words to respond, her mind was basically melting into a mush and was leaking out of her pussy the wetter and wetter she got looking at the flawless princess undress for her. 

"Awe, look how pretty my brave little knight looks on her knees." Ally cooed, pushing some of the girl's golden hair behind her shoulder. Dinah only bowed her head in response, wanting to show her lord her complete submission. The princess gets the hint, having been doing this with the beautiful soilder for years now. 

"My beautiful submissive baby." She stroked the side of her cheek and used her other hand to lift her head gently. Even after all these times they've been together, nothing got more intimate than them staring into each other's eyes. Not many things even came close. 

"May I aid you, Princess?" Dinah asked softly yet desperately. Ally nods and slowly guides her knight's face to her already damp center. Dinah starts gently lapping the wettness off her folds as soon as her lips touched her skin. Ally moans softly biting her lip and runs her hands through her hair. The knight stares up at her princess, watching her face contort into a pleasured one. She was already proud of her work, but knew she could do more. 

She hurriedly made circles around her clit and dug her nails into the princess's thighs. The more she saw her lord enjoying her tongue, the more moist her cunt got, making her squirm under her own weight. 

"Awe, look at my beautiful little whore on her knees for her master. Just seeing you down there reminds me of why I keep you around, Dinah." She cooed in between soft moans. The younger knight smiles to herself and continues her work. Deep down, the remark warmed not only Dinah's pussy but her heart as well. Ally always knew what to say to get into her head; to mess with her heart and soul. 

Ally pulls the girl's head away and stares into her eternal eyes for a moment before bending down to interlock their lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced for each other in a wet combination of lust and secret love. Neither one could even bring themself to think about how wrong this was; they couldn't stop. The only thing that mattered in that very moment was them, and them only.

"Get on the bed" Ally demanded between sloppy pecks. Dinah reluctantly pulls away and rushes over to the bed, laying herself down obediently. She spread her legs awaiting for her princess to come and do whatever she saw fit. Ally smiles at the eagerness of the usually tough and brooding knight. The knowledge of the fact Dinah only became a mindless, obedient slut for her was unbelievably sexy and it encouraged her to pounce on the girl like a wolf.

Right away, her hands slipped down the younger girl's body, right to her slit. Dinah gasps, turning her head to bury it into a pillow. Ally continues to circle her clit with her fingers, smiling down at the girl at her mercy. 

"Remember to be quiet, baby girl. Wouldn't want the prince to hear you being my pretty little slut, huh?" She whispered, knowing the sound sent shivers down her spine. Dinah whimpers softly, panting as the pressure in her stomach rises from the pleasure her mistress was providing. 

"Seeing you so pathetic under me makes me so wet." She bit her lip and shook her head, admiring Dinah's body inch by inch. Dinah barely heard. She was too caught up in the feeling to process much at all. All that was on her mind was Allyson. Beautiful, beautiful Allyson. 

Ally eventually grew tired of just feeling, she wanted to taste her. With nothing stopping her, she dove down, spreading the girl's legs until her knees touched the duvet. Her tongue meets with her clit, instantly, she begins to lap at her wetness. Dinah moans, but it was stunted by her covering her mouth. If anyone were to find out, Dinah would probably be executed. Still, the risk didn't mean much because she loved the princess and the princess loved her. She was proving it right now. 

The princess laps and and curls her tongue around the sensitive area, dipping down to her entrance every once and a while just keep Dinah on her toes. She allows her hands to trace up the girl's body; starting at the legs and ending at her breasts, in which she proceeds to grasp and play with while she did her work below. By now, Dinah was a hot wreck. Her hair was matted and her skin slicked with sweat. She was going in and out of worlds, never seeming to come down to reality. All she could do was moan softly even if she wanted to be louder. 

'Why does Ally have to be so damn good at what she does?' She thought, pulling at her hair, begging for more. She was close by now, barely even being able to contain an orgasm that was continuously threatening to occur. Dinah held back as much as she could, but she didn't know if she could do it for long. Ally pulls up once she senses her knight was a bought spill over the edge, wiping her lips on her tiny hands. 

"Want to cum, baby?" Ally cooed. Dinah could only nod frantically, physically not being able to put together any words to say. The older girl smirks and scoffs just a bit before slipping her two fingers into her soaking entrance, holding Dinah down to the bed by the base of her throat. Slowly, she began to pump her fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. 

"Beg." She demanded in a quiet, yet stern voice. Dinah whined but compiled words in her head, still though, her brain was practically melting and those words never made an actual sentence. They were a pile of mush that would spew out of her mouth. 

"Please..Wet..I need to- ugh fuck me!" She spat incompetently mumbling to her mistress. Luckily, Ally found this adorable and took the nonsense as her trying her best, whispering the words 'cum, darling' in her ear as permission. Dinah takes no time to think, she had let herself free the moment she heard the word 'cum' fall from her lips. 

"God you are so beautiful when you cum for me, Miss Hansen. So fucking beautiful." Ally muttered, beginning to rub herself with the same hand that was just inside the convulsing girl below her. She watched as she rode down her high, eventually seeing her calm to just a panting woman. 

"I did so much for you, Dinah. Now you are gonna do for me, right?" She husked, grabbing a handful of golden locks, pulling Dinah's face up to label with her own. 

"Yes, ma'am! I will do anything you want." Dinah said, still breathless from her climax. Ally nods and drops her head, seeing her fall back down onto the bed. 

"I know you will because you are just such a good girl." The princess said as she climbed back on top of her, this time, sitting herself on her chest. She strokes her hair for a moment, staring into the knight's eyes lovingly yet full of unmatched lust. 

"I am going to fuck your face until I cum, darling. If you stop, I will cum myself and you'll never get to aid me again. So do well." Dinah nods and soon, Allyson's southern lips met hers. Once she felt the heat of her cunt on her face, she began licking at her clit. Ally moans, tugging at her hair and grinding herself down on her face. 

"Ah, fuck, you are so good, baby! You love it when I fuck your face, huh?" Ally whined, getting more and more aggressive with her movement as the words slipped from between her teeth. Dinah could only moan in response, sending vibrations through the princess's clit. Ally's eyes practically roll to the back of her head when she feels this. She knew she was close, but if Dinah kept doing that, she would break right then and there. 

Ally grips and pulls at her own hair now, her head thrown back in pure ecstacy. The knight continued her work below flawlessly, eliciting seemingly endless moan from her lord. Dinah couldn't even resist grabbing her ass, she was too in the moment. Her nails sunk in like a hot knife, leaving red streaks where they ran down her skin. 

"Holy shit!" Ally whimpered before tumbling over to ride out her own high, her legs trembling on top of the polynesian knight. She stayed there for a few moments before climbing off, still gasping for her breath. 

"And that is why I like you." She smiled before climbing off the bed and grabbing her clothes. Dinah felt sad to see her go, but knew this was the only way their relationship would ever go. She was destined to just be her lover, never her wife or a queen at her side. She was just a knight who knew how to use her tongue, therefore Princess Allyson's favorite little toy. But, at least she was something to her, and that's really all Dinah could ask for.


End file.
